


Tumblr Drabbles

by Inuryuvr



Category: Journey into Mystery, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/pseuds/Inuryuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Tumblr drabbles I have written, various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even Thor noticed Loki's pleading mannerisms. The child had been thrust into a life full of distrust and hate that it almost made Thor regret his decision of retrieving his brother from his mortal life. Since then Loki had tried time and again to please those who hated him, but his hardships appeared to be for naught as he was left again in solitude at the feast celebrating Thor's victory. Each valiant attempt at conversation or company was met with a scowl or cold shoulder. Even the boy's childish enthusiasm was dampened eventually as he sat alone on the far side of the hall. As the All-mother raised a toast to Thor's victory Thor saw the small form of his brother slink from the halls. He caught the demeaning gaze Loki's magpie pet shot his way before it too fled from the hall after its owner.  
Thor excused himself from the banquet at the soonest it was appropriate, earning shouts of praise and entreaties to stay in the revelry. Politely declining he made for the door his brother took only a few hours ago. He traced the paths from his memory to the chambers where Loki had long resided in Asgard. Knocking lightly, he was only rewarded with the squawks of a bird. The door itself opened effortlessly, not as Thor expected. His brother glared at him as he entered from his place perched on the end of the bed. “What are you doing here?” the child questioned as he wiped at the tear-tracks that ran from his reddened eyes.  
“I saw you leave early from the feast.” The child only huffed and turned away at Thor's answer.  
“I did not mean any disrespect, brother.”  
“nor did I expect that was the cause.” Thor paused before confronting the real issue, “I saw the way you were treated there and I do not blame you for such a speedy retreat.” Grimacing he watched hurt and anger reveal themselves on his brother's features before he strode over to sit beside Loki.  
“One would think after everything I have done for Asgardia I would get the least recognition?” Loki responds vindictively. “They do not even trust me with common courtesy.” Thor sighs as he wraps his arm around his brother.  
“Sometimes I wonder if I did you an unkindness pulling you from that mortal shell.” The magpie in the corner made a cackling caw, drawing Loki's attention away as he scowled at the bird.  
“No, I would not have wished that at all. At least this way I understand those nightmares presented to me before.” He countered before returning his attention to Thor, “I only wish they would realize I am not the same as before.” Thor ruffled Loki's loose hair playfully, turning a smile upon his brother.  
“Maybe someday they will, for already your innocence is apparent to me. But I would not ask you to change who you are. Your mischief and guile set you aside from the rest of Asgardia.”  
Loki sniffled and turned away, “But even you don't trust me because of that.”  
“Loki, I may not always trust you, but you are my brother, for whom I searched the very branches of Yggdrasil.” Loki's expression was lost as he collided with Thor's chest in an embrace. He held his younger brother in comfort as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for Lokisprisoner on tumblr

The agent wasn't afraid of what would happen to her, she had been trained for situations such as this one, but she had never expected to be a prisoner. Much less a prisoner of a Norse god. She still wondered why he kept her alive, or at least not under his mind control. She occasionally saw Hawkeye walk by her cell, but even he was not in control of his mental capacities. The god seemed to prefer his prisoners to work as mind slaves for him, but then why keep her in a cage?  
Her questions did not seem to have an answer as the god's plans progressed. She heard word of the helecarrier being attacked and a device being built by Dr. Selvig to bring an army. With all of the mess happening outside of the base she did not expect much in the way of rescue.   
It was the night that Loki, for that was the god's name, returned from the attack on the helecarrier that her questions were finally answered. He visited her that night in her cell, making sweet comments about her courage and then calling the human race petty within the same breath. It was then that she understood her purpose. Asgardians were a warrior race and even the weakest of the warriors sought the comfort of a woman's arms after a battle to ease the lust battle brings on. She discovered even this trickster god felt the lust after a battle.   
Afterwards she was unsure whether she ever wanted to leave his side again or not. Yes he wished to rule over the human race, but why not let him? Was it not easier to kneel?


End file.
